All that you are
by LegacyChick
Summary: The Candy-bunnies are back! :D Short One-Shot inspired by one of Cody's tweets about 'working his old teacher'. Warning: Slash!


**Inspired by Cody's tweet on Jan 14th "I always welcome the day where I test my skills against the ol' teacher...#WWETyler".**

**This was all written in one go, so excuse any mistakes you find, may it be grammar, logic or anything else.**

**Summary: Bla...**

**Title: All that you are**

**Pairing: Candy, for those who haven't worked it out by now :D**

**Warning: Slash**

* * *

For the first time in years, he felt truly uneasy, uncomfortable. And he thought he had kept those times behind. But now, with Randy staring at him from the wall opposite to him, arms crossed, face blank, that feeling was back.

It had felt good to face him again in the squared circle. First time in quite a while. Being able to show off his skills against his former mentor, friend... his former lover. But here, all alone with him.

And what freaked him out most was that Randy had no reason to be here. Had not given him a reason why he was here. He'd just walked in, greeted his question with a shrug of his broad shoulders and leant back against the wall without another word. Yet.

Their last feud had been fueled by anger and frustration on both sides, no awkwardness, no strangeness, just pure... agony if you wanted to call it like that. Only weeks after their... break-up. One you couldn't forget and forgive so easily. But this time. Being in the ring with Randy had been rather strange. There was no hate anymore. No bad feelings. But something else he still couldn't quite grasp. And maybe that was what made him so uneasy. That and the fact that Randy kept silently staring at him while he dressed.

Just when he had pulled his jeans up and was about to close them, Randy finally spoke in his usual, low, calm manner. Though there was something in his tone...

"You were good out there."

He was -honestly- too startled to reply immediately, turning a little as he zipped his pants up so that he faced the older man, brows curiously furrowed. Anticipating Randy's next words. Or action.

"You're getting better each time we face each other."

Blinking a few times, Cody shrugged at the comment, trying to stay calm and cool. While in the inside he was all but. Leaning down, he snatched a freshly washed shirt out of his travel-bag ready to throw it over, but not before he replied.

"Well, I do my best to get better. You know that."

He didn't wait for Randy's reply as he pulled the shirt over his head to finally cover the rest of his god-given nakedness, letting go of a somewhat relieved sigh as he suddenly felt a lot less vulnerable under Randy's intense gaze. He brought his eyes up just in time to see Randy pushing himself off the wall, yet the older didn't step forward. Just standing. Tongue sneaking out to wet his lips.

"I've missed you."

The words were so quiet that Cody missed half the part of them, excusing himself only to watch Randy shake his head and the older to clear his throat.

"I said 'I've missed that'. Being in the ring with you, I mean. You always seem to bring out the best in me."

'In every single way' Cody thought, but didn't say out loud. It's been that way back then and somehow he wished it could be that way again.

"Yeah, well..."

He didn't know what to say. Heck, he didn't even know what to think, just humming before turning back around to snatch his shoes and slip into them. Luckily he was done dressing with that and would soon been out of the lockerroom and out of Randy's presence. Away from that awkward conversation. Situation.

"You've grown. Not only mentally, but physically, I mean. You... look good."

His first instinct was to reply with something smart like 'Don't I always', but on second thought, he took a deep breath and shook his head, replying with a rather cool "Thanks". He honestly did not know what Randy wanted, he just knew that it was getting harder and harder for him to stay impassionate. Unconcerned. Calm.

"Listen, Randy. I'm done here. I've a room waiting for me with a big, hot shower and a warm, cozy bed. And I have a fiancée waiting for me to get back tomorrow morning..." He could see Randy stiffen at that remark, could see the older man lower his eyes and swallow hard at those words, but he continued nonetheless... as if nothing ever happened. "... So if you don't mind, please tell me what you want and do it now, because I'd really like to leave."

He was not even mad at Randy, though his voice might have told another story, he was just frustrated with the situation and himself, because... because all those good memories had come back to him during their match... and after. All the hugs they'd shared, the soft kisses, the passionate ones, the wild nights, the laid back ones, the hour-long conversations, the playful banters, the glasses of wine, the gin, the strawberries, the whipped cream, the smiles, the laughter, the nights without sleep, the days spent in bed. Everything that had made them so perfect together. And he didn't know how long he could keep up that facade anymore.

"I just..." Randy sighed, raking a hand over his face before bracing himself, suddenly crystal-clear grays staring at him with an intensity he'd last seen... that night. "I've enjoyed working with you tonight. And I hope, if you don't mind, we can work a longer program again. And... I'm sorry."

Cody could have sworn he was gaping at those words. Those last 3. Lips hanging slightly open and eyes wide, before he caught himself again. Blinking furiously, lowing his head, shaking it. And when he looked up again, head pounding, Randy was suddenly right in front of him.

"I'm really, truly sorry that we didn't work out back then... and that it took me so damned long to realize how much I still want you."

"Randy..."

It was all he could get out. Not only because he did -once again- not know what to say, but also because all other words got stuck in his throat. His breathe hitched. Randy was close. Very close. Their noses were almost touching. He could feel the other's body heat. Feel his breathe. Hear his heart race. Or was that his own?

"I miss you."

His brain felt pretty damned fogged. He felt dizzy. Good dizzy. Warm inside. Even though his mind was spinning, his heart racing and his hands sweating. Too many emotions, too many things he was feeling all at once. His lips were still slightly parted, only closing when he swallowed, heavily, trying to drown out that fuzzy, warm, flippy feeling inside. Trying to stay calm. Cool. Unconcerned. But nothing really worked. It hadn't worked that past year either. It had never worked. Not with Randy. Randy had always managed to make him feel. I million emotions all at once.

"Brandi..."

It was a weak attempt to stop it. And Randy knew that.

"I know..."

"We... I..."

"I know..."

Randy seemed to know it all today. Right then and there. Like always. What he didn't know...

"I miss you, too."

"I know..."

And the following kiss told it all.

* * *

**I luvs ya all! Especially if you leave reviews :D**


End file.
